In known wireless fire systems, fire protection is not possible before and during the installation and wiring of a fire system control panel, when the fire system control panel or a loop card fails, or when the wireless fire system or a gateway device thereof is jammed or fails.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.